The invention relates to a method for releasing a network device of a network system which comprises at least the one network device and at least one server, wherein at least one second identifier assigned to a mobile computing device is stored in a database of the server. Further the invention relates to a method for registering a mobile computing device in a network system with at least one network device and at least one server. In addition the invention is related to a computer program and a computer program product.
In many companies, but also in the private sector, network systems are increasingly used for connecting different electric devices with each other. A network system may, for example, comprise one or more servers and a plurality of client computers which can communicate with each other via a wireless and/or a wired network. Apart from these network devices a network system may also comprise resources which can be shared by the client computers, such as printing devices, scanning devices or such like. Furthermore a network system may comprise further resources used directly by a user, such as copiers or fax machines. It is understood that one or more multi-function devices may be present in a network system which comprise different functions within one device. For security reasons it may be necessary, however, for the network devices to be secured, i.e. protected or blocked. A secured network device is understood to be a device which is allowed to be operated by only an authorized user.
In order to ensure this, a network device has to go through a process of being released. Prior to releasing it a check may be performed to ensure that a user is authorized to use a network device or a function of the network device.
In order to check an authorization of a user it is known from the state of the art that a user, prior to performing a desired function, must authenticate himself at the network device. For example, it is known to query the user name and the password of the user. The respective data must be manually entered by the user which of necessity involves certain actions. In addition unauthorized users may watch the authorized user as he enters this data, i.e. spy on him, thereby posing a considerably security risk.
Alternatively each authorized user may have a smartcard placed at his disposal. This means that the user must initially have himself registered centrally. The smartcard must have a unique key written to it. Furthermore it is necessary for each secured network device to be equipped with a suitable reading device for reading the smartcard. Finally the user must always carry the smartcard with him in order to be able to operate the network device as necessary.
Further, it is known from the state of the art to use mobile computing devices such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) for e.g. securely operating a printing device. As such the DE 102 56 961 B4 discloses a method for secure printing, wherein in a first step an encrypted and/or non-translated print job is sent to a printing device. Using the mobile computing device printing can be made more secure. The user can either transmit a key from his mobile device to the printing device, or the print job can initially be transmitted to the mobile device and decrypted and/or translated by the same. Then the print job can be returned to the printing device for printing and the printing device can be released.
The disadvantage with this state of the art consists in that a communication link must be established between the mobile device and the printing device. To this end the printing device must be provided with appropriate transmitting and receiving means. To this end it is necessary that the mobile device has knowledge of the key with which the print job was encrypted.